


Регламент

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: AU, где Анакин влюблен в совсем другого сенатора и иногда навещает его в рабочее время
Relationships: Bail Organa/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Регламент

— Сенатор...  
— М-м?..

Анакин опустился на диван рядом с Бейлом, а потом и вовсе лег, положив голову ему колени и вынудив приподнять датапад, с которого тот читал. Правда, сразу после этого датапад вернулся на место и завис у Анакина над лицом.

— Тебе придется подождать, чего бы ты ни хотел, малыш, — сказал Бейл, снова углубляясь в чтение. Свободную ладонь он положил Анакину на грудь и погладил, рассеянно пробрался большим пальцем под отворот туники и провел по ключице, вырвав у Анакина сдавленный вздох — касание отозвалось жаром и заставило облизнуть губы. Бейл не обратил внимания — продолжил мягко гладить, и Анакин закрыл глаза, отдаваясь этим ласкам. Это было приятно — Бейл гладил его бездумно, поглощенный чтением, и Анакин растворился в возбуждении, нарастающем медленно, но неотвратимо. Когда лежать спокойно стало совсем невыносимо, он развернулся лицом к животу Бейла и словно невзначай потерся щекой о его пах.

— Анакин, — строго сказал Бейл, отводя датапад в сторону, чтобы посмотреть Анакину в глаза. Однако в его собственных, тепло-карих, светился смех. — Мне нужно прочитать этот регламент к завтрашнему заседанию. Ты ведь сам всегда говоришь, что долг прежде всего?

— Конечно, сенатор. Но разве я вам мешаю? — Анакин невинно улыбнулся, и Органа не удержался, провел большим пальцем по его губам.

— Ты саботируешь работу Сената, — сказал он, и Анакин улыбнулся, а потом, прикрыв глаза, медленно и чувственно облизнул его палец.

Органа издал низкий звук — нечто среднее между стоном и рыком, и наклонился, подхватив Анакина под затылок и потянув к себе. Их губы встретились и сошлись в долгом и жарком поцелуе. Анакина пробрала сладкая дрожь. Он обхватил Бейла за шею в ответ, но тот бесцеремонно отстранил его и надавил огромной ладонью ему на грудь, укладывая обратно к себе на колени.

— А теперь полежи смирно хотя бы пятнадцать минут — и получишь свою награду, — Бейл снова включил датапад и вернулся к чтению, его ладонь осталась лежать у Анакина в основании шеи, и когда тот попытался пошевелиться, слегка сжалась. Анакина прошила яркая вспышка удовольствия. Он сделал глубокий вдох в попытке успокоиться, но его дыхание сбилось, стало частым и поверхностным, и унять его не удалось. Ладонь Бейла лежала на шее, горячая и весомая.

Жар прилил к щекам Анакина — и не только к щекам, его член встал и заметно пульсировал под тканью штанов. Некоторое время Анакин пытался игнорировать возбуждение, но оно все нарастало, и, закусив губу, он потянулся к себе.

— Руки, — предупреждающе сказал Бейл, не отрываясь от чтения, и Анакин отдернул ладонь и чуть слышно застонал, охваченный разочарованием и жаждой. Он уже с трудом дышал, все тело просто горело от возбуждения. Через пару минут Анакин понял, что больше не может держаться.

— Пожалуйста, — его голос скакнул на середине слова, превратившись в горячий выдох. — Сенатор!..

Бейл отвел датапад в сторону и посмотрел на него; Анакин видел свое отражение в его глазах — раскрасневшийся, вьющиеся волосы разметались по затянутым в темную ткань бедрам Бейла, искусанные губы припухли. Бейл убрал руку с его шеи, небрежно коснулся костяшками пальцев скулы и спросил с усмешкой:

— Пожалуйста что, генерал Скайуокер?

Он часто дразнил Анакина так, когда тот обращался к нему «сенатор», и всегда в неловкие моменты; Анакин покраснел еще сильнее и выдавил:

— Пожалуйста, отложите свой криффов датапад и спасите от мучительной смерти одного джедая...

— Прямо-таки от смерти? — с насмешливым недоверием переспросил Бейл, но сжалился и накрыл ладонью его пах. Анакин ахнул и выгнулся дугой, вжимаясь в его руку сильнее. Бейл обхватил его и приласкал сквозь ткань, бесцеремонно и слегка грубовато, ровно так, как нужно, и Анакин подавился стоном.

Бейл убрал руку.

— Еще двадцать страниц, — беспощадно сказал он. — Но ты можешь перевернуться на живот, если тебе так будет легче, малыш.

Анакин с разочарованным стоном перевернулся и на мгновение замер, теряясь в облегчении, когда его член соприкоснулся с упругой обивкой дивана. Горячая ладонь Бейла опустилась теперь ему на поясницу. Анакин мстительно прижался лицом к паху Бейла и обнаружил, что тот не так уж незаинтересован; бугор на его штанах был уже довольно внушительным. Анакин прижался к нему губами сквозь ткань — и заработал звонкий шлепок по заднице.

— Скайуокер! — Бейл повысил голос, и у Анакина перехватило дыхание. Он шало ухмыльнулся и прилег щекой прямо на член Бейла. Тот втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Ты полагаешь, что так совсем не мешаешь мне, да? — нехорошим тоном спросил он, зарылся пальцами в волосы Анакина и слегка надавил, вжимая его в себя и потираясь пахом о его лицо. Теперь уже Анакин зашипел от такого обращения — возбуждение нахлынуло горячей волной и затуманило ум. Он двинул бедрами, вжимаясь в обивку дивана, и глухо застонал.

— Ох, ну все, хватит, — услышал он над собой. Бейл потянул его вверх, вынуждая встать на колени и снова поцеловал; жадное прикосновение горячих губ проняло Анакина до самого нутра. Потом Бейл отстранил его и велел:

— Снимай штаны.

Анакин не стал медлить — сбросил пояс и сапоги, стянул штаны вместе с бельем, оставшись только в темных туниках. Бейл тем временем расстегнул брюки и высвободил член; Анакин каждый раз поражался тому, насколько он огромный.

— Оближи, — сказал Бейл, и Анакин наклонился, взяв в рот головку. Бейл погладил его по заду и слегка толкнул во внутреннюю сторону бедра, принуждая раздвинуть колени шире. Он обхватил ладонью его яйца, а влажный от слюны большой палец прижал ко входу и слегка надавил. Анакин почувствовал, как тот легко проникает внутрь, и шумно выдохнул через нос, забирая член Бейла глубже в рот.

— Ты пришел подготовленным? — голос Бейла был полон довольного удивления. Он мягко подвигал пальцем туда-сюда, заставляя Анакина зажмуриться, а потом надавил на простату, и Анакин тихо вскрикнул и дернулся, выпустив изо рта его член — так его прошибло удовольствием.

— Ну уж нет, оближи хорошенько, — Бейл взялся за член у основания и снова ткнул головкой в губы Анакина. Анакин со всхлипом втянул носом воздух, не спеша открывать рот, и Бейл слегка шлепнул его членом по губам. — Ну, будь хорошим мальчиком. Вот так...

Анакин сосредоточился, подавляя рефлексы, и в качестве маленькой мести принял так глубоко, что головка проскользнула ему в самое горло, а Бейл низко охнул, на мгновение даже прекратив растягивать Анакина. С непристойным звуком Анакин отстранился и, облизываясь, поднял взгляд на Бейла. Зрачки у того были расширены так, что глаза казались совсем черными. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Бейл беззвучно выругался, и, подхватив Анакина под локоть, просто втащил его к себе на колени.

Анакин всякий раз ощущал постыдное удовольствие от того, что Бейл с его ростом и силой может без особого труда поднимать его или удерживать. Конечно же, как тренированный джедай он в любой момент мог бы противостоять этому, однако не хотел. Ему нравилось, как бесцеремонен Бейл может быть с ним; совсем как сейчас, когда он положил руку на затылок Анакину и притянул его к себе для горячего и грубоватого поцелуя, а потом заставил запрокинуть голову и жгуче и сладко поцеловал-укусил открывшуюся шею.

— Ты ужасно вел себя сегодня, юнец, и будешь наказан, — выдохнул он Анакину на ухо и прихватил губами мочку. У Анакина дрожь прокатилась по спине, член тяжело запульсировал, вставая еще крепче. Бейл повернул его голову к себе и, поймав взгляд, прижался головкой к скользкому растянутому входу. И, так и не разрывая зрительного контакта, надавил Анакину на загривок, заставляя опуститься на себя.

Их стоны переплелись, когда Анакин насадился до самого конца и запрокинул голову, пережидая сладкую волну удовольствия и боли. Бейл был огромным, и это тоже нравилось Анакину; иногда ему казалось, тот так глубоко, что навредит ему, но Бейл всегда был внимателен и осторожен — даже когда они оба срывались в почти бесконтрольную погоню за наслаждением.

Выпустив загривок Анакина, Бейл положил ладони ему на талию, и пальцы почти сошлись в обхвате. Анакин пожалел, что Бейл остался одетым, ему доставляло удовольствие гладить широкую смуглую грудь и целовать шею, оставляя метки, прячущиеся потом под высоким воротником — но Анакин, стоя в зале Сената, знал, что они там есть. Иногда это становилось причиной довольно неловких реакций.

Бейл слегка сжал пальцы, заставляя его отклониться и почти лечь ему на руки. Для Анакина это не составляло труда, но так его член оставался совсем без внимания — он не мог прижаться к животу Бейла и тоже получить свое удовольствие. Однако когда он попробовал переменить позицию, Бейл удержал его, переместив ладони на бедра.

— Нет. Разве я не сказал, что ты наказан? — с усмешкой спросил он, и Анакин тяжело сглотнул. — И ты не кончишь без моего разрешения. Ни одна капля не должна попасть на мою одежду. Тебе все ясно, мой сладкий?

— Да, сенатор, — выдохнул Анакин, сверля его взглядом. Бейл доброжелательно улыбнулся ему в ответ и надавил на его бедра, заставляя двигаться.

Анакин запрокинул голову и откинулся на его снова подставленные руки. Гибкость и сила позволяли ему легко находиться в такой позе, даже не опираясь на Бейла, но ему нравилось расслабленно ложиться в его объятия и двигаться мелкими неглубокими толчками. Они оба любили это — ощущение доверия, сладкое удовольствие, прокатывающееся по телу от каждого движения, медленно нарастающее наслаждение. Они словно дрейфовали по теплому морю обоюдного желания, пока волны не поднимались выше, и вот уже Бейл прижал его к себе теснее, подался навстречу раз и другой, и Анакин прикусил губу до боли, чтобы не сорваться и не нарушить запрет.

— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал Бейл с усмешкой, заметив его сосредоточение. Шлепком заставив его приподнять зад, он снял Анакина с себя и повалил на диван ничком. Анакин выгнулся, прижимаясь щекой к обивке, и Бейл сразу же вошел на всю длину, прихватил его за загривок и начал вбиваться в резком и быстром ритме, постепенно все сильнее сжимая пальцы, пока не замер, зажмурившись. Анакин невольно почувствовал его эмоции — чистое удовольствие, и симпатия, и благодарность, и восхищение. Он прикрыл глаза, купаясь в этом чувстве, сосредотачиваясь на нем, потому что его собственный член требовал внимания уже почти болезненно.

Он ахнул, когда Бейл отстранился и перекатил его на спину. И вскрикнул в голос, когда тот наклонился и взял его член в рот. Неосознанно он вплел пальцы в волосы Бейла, но тот перехватил его запястья и прижал к дивану оба — и живой руки, и кибернетической. Подняв голову, он низко сказал:

— Сейчас ты досчитаешь вслух до двадцати пяти — и после этого можешь кончить.

— Один, — выдохнул Анакин, вздрагивая, когда язык Бейла подразнил чувствительную головку. — Два. Три...

На каждый счет Бейл ласкал его все изощреннее и безжалостнее, то забирая глубоко, то облизывая ствол, едва заметно царапая чувствительную кожу аккуратно подстриженной бородкой. Анакин задыхался, извиваясь в его руках; его собственный голос казался ему чужим, доносящимся сквозь пелену мучительного в своей мощи наслаждения.

— Двадцать три... Двадцать четыре... Двадцать... Ах! — Бейл приласкал головку языком и пососал ее, и Анакин кончил, выплеснувшись ему в рот и содрогаясь так отчаянно, словно его било агонией. Перед глазами потемнело. Когда он пришел в себя, Бейл уже усаживался на прежнее место, снова аккуратно одетый и насмешливо-спокойный. Вытерев большим пальцем уголок рта, он взял датапад и поймал взгляд Анакина:

— Десять страниц, мой юный джедай. Если ты еще раз мне помешаешь, я отшлепаю тебя так, что ты неделю сесть не сможешь.

— Как будто сейчас я смогу, — вяло возразил Анакин, даже не пытаясь пошевелиться.

— Вот как? — Бейл приподнял бровь. — А я-то думал дочитать и продолжить. Но если ты не в силах, малыш... — он усмехнулся.

Анакин наигранно застонал — и они оба рассмеялись. Бейл похлопал его по бедру и углубился в чтение, а Анакин прикрыл глаза и мечтательно улыбнулся потолку в ожидании следующего раунда.


End file.
